Wheel of Fortune Starts Turning, Prophecy of Darkness
by Hands of Destiny
Summary: New team joins Beacon after huge Grim attack. What will happen? Well, click, and you'll find out


Good FRTN has arrived

HOVERCRAFT HANGER

(Fedor's POV)

"Hey, come on. Beacon's hovercrafts are about to leave"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez Fedor, you need to calm down" I said as I adjusted my cardinal red jacket, taking the wrinkles out of the gold wheel on the back, and chased after him climbing into the craft.

Oh, sorry, I should probably introduce myself. The name's Fedor . I'm a Hunter in training about to start my first year at Beacon Academy. It's the leading school in Remnant for Hunters and Huntresses. What? You're telling me you don't know what a Hunter does? Well a Huntsmen (or Huntress for girls) learns how to fight horrible monsters known as the Grim with customizable weapons to protect the human race.

What weapon you use can usually make it easy for others to guess what your personality is like. For example, I use a bright crimson flamethrower with gold trim named Fortune Flare. My hyperactive brother Rhesus on the other hand has a pair of two orange nun chucks that emit white hot flames. Their names are Blaze and Scorch (You can tell the trend of fire with my family).

I'm also a Faunus which as I can tell that you have no idea what I'm talking about is a person with some sort on animal trait on their body, in my case I have fox ears on top of my head along with my normal ears. We're thought to be a lower species then normal humans and we're picked on a lot but Beacon has a no bullying/discrimination policy so my brother and I should be fine. Now after that huge information dump are you ready?. Good, now let's move on

HOVERCRAFT STARFIRE

"The Starfire is Remnant's most technologically advanced craft so we should get to Beacon in no time" the attendant informed us "Unlocking your weapon is forbidden in the passenger area but there is an arena down below if you want to blow off some steam"

"Cool, thanks. Hey Rhe, you want to go and spar for a bit?" I asked

"Sure, Beacon's still a little far away so we have time."

I tied my long brown hair back and walked toward where the attendant directed us.

We went below deck to see the biggest sand arena I've ever seen (at least as much as you could fit on a hovercraft). There was already someone sparring with a live training robot. His weapon appeared to be a machine gun that looked like it shot compressed light. When he got close he pulled the trigger. There was a flash and the robot sparked electricity, fizzled, died, and fell over.

"So you were watching?" he asked turning around placing his weapon over his shoulder

"Oh, uhhhh" Rhe stammered

The mysterious boy laughed "It's no problem. I'm just getting ready for the initiate test"

"Test?" I asked

"You're telling me you guys got this far and you don't know about the Emerald Forest?"

"Sorry, we come from Mistral" Rhe shrugged

"That'll do it. By the way, my names Tancred Kristallher and I'm from Atlas"

I could now get a good look at the guy. I noticed he had shocking yellow hair with silver eyes that were covered by glasses. He wore a black suit with silver highlights, a silver tie, and a grey fedora with a black stripe.

"Wait, that name..." Rhe suddenly looked shocked "You can't possibly be-"

Tancred covered his mouth with his hand and looked around "Shhhhh, if the media finds out that a Kristallher is going to the same school as a Schnee they won't leave either of us alone."

"Wait, what's so important about your family that you don't want reporters hearing about" I asked raising an eyebrow

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HOW ARE YOU MY BROTHER AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THIS GUY IS?" Aki yelled but remembered he had to stay quiet at the new kid's advice.

"The Kristallher's are a Dust producing company that rival's the Schnee family." He took out his scroll and searched before showing me two logos. The first was the Schnee family logo, a white snowflake on a light blue background. The second showed a red crystal with a silver Great Dane head in front of it looking to the right. There was a lightning bolt between them, I guess showing that they're rivals or something.

"That's right buddy, and now you understand why I don't want people figuring out who I am?"

"Ok, I get it, I get it"

Ding Dong. A bell rang above us

A projector appeared and the light coming from it took the form of a woman with long very light-blonde hair, bright green eyes and glasses. She wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest that didn't even bother disguising how big it was. Her lower body has a black business suit. Did I mention she also wore a purple and black cape? Despite her (very) good looks, you could tell this lady meant business.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of piece, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and thr training to uphold it"

"Well, are you guy's ready?" I asked pumped up

Rhe cheered and gave me a thumbs up while Tancred just flicked his hair

**AN: I've had this as a not on my iPod for a month or two now and I'm FINALLY getting around to finishing the first chapter. There will be other O.C's but this will be a bit different. Along with Team Fortune (FRTN) I will be making other new teams. O.C's apps will also be open for the last and I would like it to be female (for a bit of diversity). Remember, the first name must start with N if you want to be eligible to be on my team. To not clutter up review section unless your really reviewing, please PM it to me (if you're a Guest, it's ok).**

O.C Form

Name: First and last please

Age: Must be at least 17. Sorry, Ruby was the only exception. It's school rules, not mine"

Gender: (Fe) Male or both? Hey, I don't judge

History: What happened to your character up to this point?

Personality: How does your character carry themselves? What makes them tick?

Eye Color: Exactly what is says on the tin

Hair Color: Exactly what is says on the tin

Skin Color: Exactly what is says on the tin

Face: What is your facial structure?

Clothing: What do they wear? Be creative, this is half fantasy, half science fiction

Weapon Type: What forms does your weapon take?

Weapon Name: Have fun, it's your weapon

Weapon Characteristics: What makes your weapon, your weapon?


End file.
